Falling Apart At The Seams
by SoSuke40
Summary: When Souji has a breathing problem in the TV World and sent to the hospital, Yosuke begins to fall apart. Rated T, because I said so.


**Sashiburi, readers! (Long time, no see)**

**So, this is (along with every other story I've written) a 'whim' story.**

**Meaning, I was sat at home, nothing to do, when the thought of writing for you guys popped into my mind!**

**o) Listen to Alone In This World whilst reading this. I was when I was writing it and it seemed suitable. Enough. You know which one right? The one from Persona 4 the Animation? Good.**

**o) Reviews, please. I thought that if I don't get reviews, no one reads and no one cares. There's no point writing, if no one reads, right?**

**o) I don't own Persona 4, Atlus or any of its properties. (Even though I would love to own Yosuke. Just for me. Meow.)**

**Okay, done! :D**

Falling Apart At The Seams

"Of course he can't breathe properly, that's why he's here!" Yosuke shouted at the doctor.

The doctor held both of his hands up, shaking his head and hands simultaneously. He didn't desire the thunderous voice of Yosuke Hanamura disturbing the recuperating patients in different rooms.

"Please Mr Hanamura, pipe down. This is a hospital!" The young doctor was pleading now. He was there for work experience and the brunette certainly was making things much more challenging.

"I won't pipe down, that's my best friend in there!" Yosuke's voice became stern, his concern surfaced.

It happened inside the TV World, inside the Steamy Bathhouse. They were doing a light workout so that they could work of the fat that they'd consumed minutes earlier.

Suddenly, Souji began to develop a chesty cough as they continued through the dungeon. On the 7th floor, Souji could no longer stand it. He was coughing and spluttering, blood starting to come out with the mucus.

Of course Yosuke was the first to come to his aid, but moments later, Souji was laid on the floor, sweat on his forehead and a contorted look on his face. He was whimpering, his eyes half lidded. Yosuke used his somewhat limited initiative and went back to the entrance. Souji was wheezing hard all the way to the hospital.

When they had gotten to the hospital however, Souji was unconscious, but still breathing. Yosuke was mortified.

"I did figure that out, considering how protective you're being, but please, be civilised." The doctor argued, his phone buzzing in his pocket. He answered it quietly. "Hello? Uh huh... uh huh... What? I-I'm outside his room, what's happened?"

Yosuke's eyes widened, his fists clenched. He wanted to know what they were doing to his best friend inside that room. By the sounds of it, things were deteriorating, including Souji's status. He couldn't stand to listen to this conversation any longer.

He charged into the room, only to be greeted with the piercing flat line blare of the monitor. Doctors were frantic, charging EKGs and whatnot. Nurses were crying out that they wouldn't be ready in time to save Souji. Doctors, inexperienced in this kind of thing, were attempting a chest compression, their hands in the wrong position.

"No Carlton, not like that! I think your left hand goes like this..." Another doctor made an even worse attempt at chest compressions.

"That's not right... We have to hurry, he's almost de-" Carlton stopped when he saw Yosuke at the door. He nodded at the teenager nervously.

Yosuke took a quick look at the monitor. Vitals were dropping. Fast. He had to do something, he had no time to spare. He shoved the doctors out of the way and showed them how to correctly perform a chest compression. Where had the expertise come from? He never even paid attention in class.

"Mr Hanamura! Stop, you're hurting the patient!" Carlton ordered. His eyes burnt into Yosuke's back, but the teenager ignored it. He couldn't leave it to these guys, no, these amateurs.

Souji gave the doctors the impression that he was in pain. His face was becoming more and more contorted. He looked like he was... cringing? Wincing? Either way, he fooled everyone, save for Yosuke.

"Hanamura, stop this at once!" The other doctor shouted, trying to pull Yosuke away.

"No! I'm not fucking leaving until his heart's beating again! You shitheads are hurting him more than I am!" Yosuke cried out, desperate to keep his best friend alive.

"We can see to it, you're just a child! A child that's caused even more damage than there was in the first pla-... what?" The other doctor watched the monitor in awe as it started beeping its steady rhythm again. Yosuke sighed with relief.

"I did it." Yosuke breathed out heavily. He looked over at Souji, who was now shuffling around and groaning lightly.

"Yosuke... where are you?" Souji groaned softly. Yosuke went over to Souji's side, staring down at him happily.

"I'm here Souji. I'll always be here for you." Yosuke whispered so that the doctors couldn't eavesdrop. Even though, they were all sighing and leaving the room because it was time for their lunch.

"Thanks Yosuke. But... did I space out or something? Why am I here?" Souji looked around quietly.

"You weren't breathing properly. Scared the shit out of me, man." Yosuke laughed shakily. Souji latched onto Yosuke's shaking hand. Yosuke was startled a little. "D-Dude, save it for girls..."

"But I saved this one especially for you." Souji whispered, smiling. "There's plenty of me to go around, right?"

Yosuke wasn't sure whether to reject or accept Souji's warm hand. It was smooth, it was comforting and it was... Souji's. That may've been the first and last time that Yosuke would ever get to hold that hand. Yosuke went with the latter and squeezed Souji's hand. Souji's smile grew.

"Aw, are you worried you're gonna lose me again?" Souji chuckled lightly. Yosuke looked at the floor, looking serious yet embarrassed. "What...? You are?" Souji sat up with difficulty, groaning every time he moved. He hugged Yosuke around the neck, putting his mouth next to Yosuke's ear. "You will **never** lose me. **Ever**. I promise." Souji whispered.

Yosuke collapsed into Souji's arms, his legs weak. He buried his face into Souji's top and whimpered loudly. Souji stroked Yosuke's hair, muttering the same sentences into Yosuke's ear. You will never lose me. Ever. I promise.

"Souji..."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I-I'm so glad that I saved you."

"I'm glad that you saved me too. I thought that you'd leave me."

"I'd never leave you because I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either Yosuke."

"I-I-I'm falling apart at the seams."

"Just about. But it's okay. I've already seen the worst of you."

Yosuke hesitated for a moment, then looked up at the silverette. The silverette looked at the brunette.

"I need you. I'll always need you. I promise."

"Yosuke..."

"Promise me too."

"What...?"

"You heard me. Promise me. Promise me that you'll need me... That I won't be useless to you. That I'll always be important to you." Yosuke's voice was cracking at this point. All he needed was those two words. Two words, and he'd break down in tears.

"I... I promise."

Yosuke gave a strangled and quiet cry, his face scrunched up small. He suddenly burst into tears into Souji's top. He clung on to it, not wanting to separate and pretending that they would suddenly merge together to create another being.

"Yosuke. Stop it, come on. Get up." Souji shook the crying man, with no luck.

"I don't want to separate from you." Yosuke cried.

"I want a dry top though..." That made the brunette retract, rubbing his eyes and nose with the back of his hands.

"Souji... sorry. I couldn't help it. I had to let it out. I thought you'd **died**."

"I know. I apologise. But you know. This is the start of a beautiful bromance."

"What do you mean the start? We're in the middle of it man."

"Yeah... I guess you're right."

...

...

...

Yosuke was laid in Souji's arms, gazing up at him.

"This isn't a bromance anymore, is it?" Yosuke asked quietly.

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Put it this way; this is way more than a bromance."

~fin


End file.
